


【踵奥/拿政】小孩心事

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 是七年之痒、冬季约会、贵妇联盟的一个相关。脚后跟alpha，奥缺德和阿周是omega，拿皇alpha和政哥哥结婚多年，有仨娃。私设男性o的生殖道和肛门直肠分开，所以类似双性。（b应该也是分开的，但目前还没有b出场）
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Odysseus | Rider, Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: fgo的abo相关 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 2





	【踵奥/拿政】小孩心事

不知道是不是因为和omega“偷情”的刺激，嬴政在与奥德修斯和阿周那的那次性事之后，愈发地和拿破仑甜腻起来。这位alpha教授完全把加班的事抛在脑后，每天下班只想着和家人共度愉快时光——尤其是，等孩子们睡下之后的夫妻生活。他发现最近嬴政的注意力又从孩子身上转移到了自己身上，自己除了开心想不到别的，但也不知道如何表示，倒是因为做爱的时候最能满足对方的要求，所以在床上极尽所能，好几回让嬴政高潮迭起，晕了过去。

所有技巧之中，口交最能让嬴政兴奋，但是少了真东西到底不行。等到三个月一次的发情期，他直接带嬴政去了郊外的别墅，便是放开了叫嚷周围也没人能听见，痛痛快快地操干了好几天，精液淫水到处都是，两人都累的时候，就把主卧的床调了晃动，阴茎挤开缝儿操进去，也不用谁出力，就这么磨着，嬴政浑身没力气，只有一下没一下地哼着，又极大地取悦了拿破仑，直到困了准备睡觉，嬴政求饶，拿破仑才把阴茎拔出来，却还要细细舔着那条挛缩着合不拢的小口儿，品弄几番，惹得嬴政忍不住踹他才罢休。他们好久没做过这么过分的，于是发情期没过多久，就查出又怀上了一个。拿破仑喜滋滋地把消息报了出去，嬴政接到阿周那的祝贺短信，笑着回他说自己暂时不参加活动了，如果仍有需要，可以找奥德修斯。

阿周那郑重地考虑着这个建议。

实际上真实的交媾确实有益。虽然说抑制剂无害，耐药性在第三代抑制剂研发出来之后基本可以忽略，不过，发情期的时候还是要多打一点——未标记的omega一律使用皮下制剂，只有标记了的才能用口服药。本来十天打一次的抑制剂，在发情期要每天打，而且还能感受到性欲，但是有了性生活之后……发情期里那时隐时现令人心烦的欲望就淡了很多，自慰与之比起来几乎没用。

他仔细思考之后，真的给奥德修斯留了言。

这条语音信息实在害惨了奥德修斯，他正在阿喀琉斯床上被操着，小孩儿的愤怒非常不讲理，当场就把语音放了出来——好在阿周那并没有说自己是谁，声音也被稍稍调整过，所以阿喀琉斯没听出来。

“奥德修斯先生，上个月7号的事，您愿意再来一下吗？”

阿喀琉斯听完勃然大怒：“7号！你那天一身omega的骚味儿！你为什么不和这些omega断干净！”憋着一口气恶狠狠地插了几百下，奥德修斯咬着枕头不想叫出来，只觉得自己今天真不走运，他被干得有些头晕，也不知道那小孩儿怎么做到的，后边像是在搅浆糊。他自己操omega也很有经验，但绝没有阿喀琉斯干他的屁股时这么大的声音。阿喀琉斯没得到回答，闷头只顾着往里面捣，直捣得里面涌出水来，自己也射了精才放松地喘口气，把奥德修斯强行翻了过来，枕头扔得远远的。他那根阴茎还埋在里面，显然是没有操够，但一时也硬不起来，就在里面乱蹭一通，奥德修斯“啊啊”地哼着，从胸膛里面发出的气声，阿喀琉斯隔着肋骨都能摸到，又觉得心里痒痒的。

“你说，这又是谁？刚认识的？”

奥德修斯懒懒地哼着：“也不算刚认识，只是才做过一次。他是个没结婚的omega，家世显赫的绝世美人，又确实需要一点帮助，我就答应了。”

“我不同意！”

“跟你同不同意又没关系。”奥德修斯突然发力，翻到阿喀琉斯身上，阿喀琉斯忙用手托着他的屁股，免得自己的阴茎滑出来。“阿伽门农确实脑子不怎么行，他自己又不清楚，你还和他吵架，我看你也是个傻的。”

“哼！”阿喀琉斯道，“让他烂死在女人堆里好了，反正他喜欢招惹会吃人的母老虎。”

奥德修斯笑：“这不就对了，现在还气吗？”

“你再亲亲我。”

奥德修斯与他吻了又吻，两根舌头搅在一起，直比阴茎在穴里抽插的声音还色情。

“我还要你骑我。”

阿喀琉斯盯着他。

奥德修斯笑了笑，便撑起自己，两脚分开蹲坐在阿喀琉斯两侧，那根阴茎到底还是滑了出来，但现在又充满活力地指向奥德修斯的鼻子。他抓着又硬起来的家伙对准自己下面的穴，先用穴口的肉含着龟头旋转摇晃，待他自己也觉得身体里热得难以忍受，流出些许热液在阴茎头上，便坐下全吃了进去，恣意摇摆吞吐起来。阿喀琉斯入了迷，忍了一会儿也忍不住了，跟着挺腰抽送起来。最后奥德修斯闷哼几声，是高潮将至，阿喀琉斯急忙搂着他按在身下，趁着他高潮时阴道紧缩，加速抽插着射在里面。奥德修斯举起一只手遮住眼睛，喘息了片刻，避开了阿喀琉斯凑过来亲吻的嘴唇，仿佛随意地说道：

“我儿子下个月开始就搬过来和我一起住了。”

阿喀琉斯不高兴地“哦”了一声。奥德修斯平时在公司就是个炫子狂魔，恨不得全世界人都知道他是忒勒马科斯的父亲，但他从不炫耀妻子，仿佛他一个omega没有alpha就生了个孩子。想起这件事，阿喀琉斯重重地吐了口气，如果可以，他真的想标记奥德修斯……

也许是从谈儿子开始的缘故，奥德修斯发现自己把接下来的话说出来也并不难，也就把手移开了：“应该会一直住下去。我们一家三口已经好些年没有团聚了，忒勒马科斯应该会很高心和父母一起生活。”

阿喀琉斯又开始居高临下地审视他，面色有些吓人：“一家三口？你最好解释清楚。”

“啊，根据常识就能知道，”奥德修斯并没有怕他，“我不可能一个人生孩子，所以我必然有个妻子，忒勒马科斯必然有个母亲。佩涅罗佩，改天介绍给你认识，是我的alpha。”

在念“佩涅罗佩”四个字的时候，奥德修斯的语气中充满爱意。这是阿喀琉斯第一次听他用这种语气说话，心里有些烦闷。“那你怎么介绍我？一个床伴？”

“也可以是一个同事，一个朋友。”奥德修斯说，“你是个alpha，我们又上过这么多次床，大概也对佩涅罗佩的信息素很熟悉了，或许你见到她会觉得亲切也说不定。”

阿喀琉斯低头不语，突然大声道：“你这个骗子！”

“我当然是骗子，你又不是没见过我骗人。”

阿喀琉斯一口怒气硬是让奥德修斯逼的发不出来，他咬牙切齿了好一会儿才又说道：“你今天就是来和我分手的！”

“我们没谈过恋爱，别瞎说。”

“你再也不用委曲求全在我这儿过发情期了！”

奥德修斯思考了一下：“不是委曲求全，其实我很荣幸。不过是的，我会和我的妻子一起。谢谢你。”他竟然有些愧疚地去亲了阿喀琉斯一下，被小孩儿狠狠地瞪了回来，接着却又开始操他。不如说alpha确实在生气的时候也很容易硬。奥德修斯被钉在床上，也没心思讲话，只是胡乱呻吟叫喊着。他今天没什么事，本来就是和阿喀琉斯做爱的，如果不是当时气氛特别，他又临时起意，或许不会这么早坦白。他正想着，于是伸手揉了揉阿喀琉斯的头发，被小孩儿一手拍开：“不许碰我！你今天离我远点！”

说着又往穴里用力抽耸。

“那我离远点。”

奥德修斯干脆自己抱着两腿，好让身体打开得更大些，方便阿喀琉斯进出。那小孩儿看他这样的举动，忍不住红了眼睛：“哼！我肯定比你老婆更会干你！我才不信你会忍住不来找我呢！”


End file.
